IMPOSIBLE
by apoloni18
Summary: No puedes controlar tus sentimientos, no puedes controlar tu cuerpo...te están delatando poco a poco te estas dando cuenta de que sera imposible llegar a su corazón, no importa cuanto lo intentes...


Wee!...bueno pense que habia posteado esta historia en esta pagina

pero al parecer no T_T

bueno en fin como siempre mis historias de Mai Hime son de la pareja mas famosa y querida

**natuskixshizuru y un poco de maixmikoto**

espero que les guste =D

DISC:Mai Hime no me pertenece esto es solo una historia sin fines e lucro hecho por fan para fans

* * *

><p><strong>IMPOSIBLE<strong>

Despierto otra vez con esa sensación en el cuerpo, de esa fantasía que mis sueños recrean para satisfacerme en ese delirio donde eres la protagonista

El calor de mi cuerpo es tal que tengo que tomarme una ducha fría para calmar esas ansias

las gotas frías tocan mi cuerpo y empiezo a relajarme

no puedo evitar pensar en tu figura y quiero imaginarla a mi lado justo ahora para poder devorar y calmar la lujuria que quema mi cuerpo

pero no pasará

y lo sé, pero n oes tan sencillo…

Me lo repito todos los días….todas las noches de madrugada cuando abro los ojos, me digo a mi misma que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada y mis ilusiones alimentan una esperanza imposible de suceder y sin embargo aun sabiendo eso no puedo evitar que esa ilusión me saque una sonrisa idiota

Pero ahora es diferente….el miedo se apodera de mi y todo parece perdido desde que te diste cuenta de que sigo enamorada de ti

De que sigo obsesionada

aun cuando me lo advertiste ese mismo dia despues de que me rechazaste, me hiciste prometer que solo pensaría en ti como amiga para asi mantener la relación que siempre juramos tener…y no lo cumplí

Aprieto los puños en señal de impotencia por haber sido tan estúpida, tan evidente….pero como no lo iba a notar si mi actitud era la misma, si mi mirada delataba a mi corazón y no podía hacer nada mas que fingir

cuando me volviste a descubrir tuve que negar que fuera cierto de que sigo deseándote a ti y en ese momento de desesperación empecé a ser indiferente contigo, aunque comportándome con mi misma actitud burlona y despreocupada….pero siento que aun asi te diste cuenta otra vez

Lo sospechas….

tu actitud hacia mi me hizo entender de que si sabes y yo entré en pánico y ahora estoy aterrada pensando en que es lo que necesito hacer para que dejes de sospechar

Prefiero tu amistad ante todo

incluso anteponiéndolo a mis sentimientos con tal de que nada cambie entre nosotras

Y entonces todo estaría bien

Salgo de la ducha con mi vista nublada intentando encontrar en mi mente una manera de arreglar la situación

Natsuki eres despistada pero no idiota… de una manera muy extraña y ajena a tu personalidad te fijas bien en los pequeños detalles, las sutiles diferencias se hacen evidente ante tus ojos más que las obvias, por eso la tildan de despistada en algunas ocasiones

Pero yo soy la única que te conoce tan bien

Tanto así que puedo leer tus gestos con tan solo observarte fijamente

Y creo que tú también puede hacer lo mismo conmigo

Es por eso que te diste cuenta de mi secreto no tan secreto verdad?

y solo fingiste no estar tan segura de tus sospechas solo para darme una chance de escape o tal vez lo estas negando para no dañar nuestra relacion

Pero Natsuki tú lo sabes, te diste cuenta no pero finges que no

O yo estoy tan cegada que quiero creer que dudas para darme esa esperanza de reparar las cosas

Si es así estas siendo justa entonces

Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Darme siquiera esa oportunidad después de todo lo que hice por ti

No es que reclamé que las cosas sean diferentes simplemente digo que fue mala suerte

No es que quiera recibir algo a cambio…pero siento que me lo merezco

Que tú me retribuyas toda la atención que te di durante estos años

De que hice todo por ti!

Te enseñé a ser más social, a no ser tan egoísta e indiferente con las demás personas

te enseñe a entender que no es bueno guardarse todas las cosas que tiene uno dentro

fui tu soporte en momentos difíciles, en la pérdida de tu padre,

fui tu soporte en el cual lloraste y te pudiste consolar

Hice que te dieras cuenta que tenías amigas que se preocupaban por ti

Hice que te sintieras menos sola…más protegida…pero sobre todo querida

Te hice mejor persona

Irónicamente eso mismo provocó que me enamorara peor de ti, a tal punto que duele de solo pensar que no puedo ir un poco más

De atravesar esa línea contigo

No puedo

Es deprimente que hice muchas cosas por ti

Te enseñe tantas

Pero no pude enseñarte a enamorarte de mi

Después de tantos intentos en secreto no me diste señal de que era correspondida, incluso después de haberme declarado ya una vez hace tiempo…

Reparar ese error ha sido difícil y justo cuando ya lo había hecho, mis actitudes me delataron, dejándome expuesta otra vez, en una situación difícil

Haciéndome ver que te había engañado y seguía siendo una niña enamorada en busca de un poco de atención

De una súplica en silencio por querer tener una posibilidad

Es imposible

Ahora ni si quiera sé que decirte cuando te veo

Nose cómo tener que actuar para reparar el asunto

Estoy tan desesperada que nose que hacer…sé tengo que calmarme pero no puedo

Me recuesto sobre la cama sintiendo el frio de la noche calar en mi cuerpo desnudo pero eso no me importa solo quiero encontrar la manera en cómo arreglar….

-estoy enamorada de ti….-susurró a la oscuridad

Una pequeña declaración que se escapa de mis labios que quisiera soltarla frente a ella….

Pero ya se la respuesta

Entonces me imagino que estas a mi lado mirándome y diciéndome que no puedes amarme

-por qué no puedes amarme?.-preguntó a la nada ese reclamo silente que descargo con impotencia y tristeza

También sé la respuesta

No es justo….

Ahora si intento evitarte te vas a dar cuenta

Entonces qué puedo hacer?

Me quedó despierta el resto de la noche ideando alguna manera de solucionar las cosas, solucionar el problema que a lo mejor ni existe y es que estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto

en ese par de horas divagando no he podido encontrar la manera

De lo único que me he podido dar cuenta es que necesito alejarme de la situación, de todos y todas….un descanso de estar siempre bajo la presión de sus ojos y del pánico que tengo de saber qué puedo hacer una estupidez

Entonces una idea se me viene a la mente

"Alejarme de la ciudad"

Unas pequeñas vacaciones para reflexionar

Eso es lo que necesito

Un rato a solas para relajarme y pensar

Decidida a hacer el viaje me doy ánimos mientras me levanto con rapidez y me visto para el día, no diré nada a nadie y mantendré el celular apagado para que no estén molestando, tal vez ahora siento que tengo un poco de suerte ya que justamente las vacaciones de medio ciclo empezaron hace una semana y faltan 3 para que termine así que si me voy por ese tiempo no afectaría mis funciones como presidenta estudiantil o las altas calificaciones que tengo

Espero no preocupar a mis amigos, seguramente puedan pensar que he sido secuestrada o algo así pero es lo mejor ya que darme tiempo me puede salvar

Sin dar marcha atrás alistó una de las maletas con un poco de ropa y lo básico que necesito, el dinero no es problema

Regresar a Kyoto era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo curiosamente no podía porque en cada temporada de fin de ciclo me quedaba a pasar el tiempo contigo Nat y por ese motivo prefería quedarme en la ciudad y pasar todos los días a tu lado…..

La ciudad es agradable

Ya he estado un par de ocasiones en familia cuando niña  
>Además de que puedo visitar a gente que conozco y deseo ver<br>Visitar lugares turísticos

Estar distraída de mis problemas

y molestar a Julieth hasta que se canse de mí y me bote a patadas de la casa de campo

-Shizuru?.-rio al ver la expresión de mi prima al verme en la puerta de la casa mientras me hago paso y la saludo cortésmente  
>-recibiste mi mensaje cierto?.-<br>-claro que si.-exclama divertida.-pero decirlo con unos días de anticipación no habría venido nada mal y no hace un par de horas idiota  
>-lo siento.-dije apenas mientras miraba divertida la situación.-es que de repente me entraron las ganas de ver a mi prima favorita y no lo pude evitar..<br>-te creo?.-responde con una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.-bueno entonces será como en los viejos tiempos  
>-esperaba a que dijeras eso.-contesto dejando a un lado mi equipaje mientras me tiro sobre el sofá dando un aliviado suspiro<br>-y porque tan de repente tu visita…..-  
>-si te dijera que es porque te extrañaba estarías conforme?.-<p>

Julieth se echó a reír ante mi comentario

-no lo sé.-respondió con una mueca de fingida confusión

Después de estar un breve tiempo hablando con Julieth me recargo en una de las habitaciones principales viniéndose de breve en breve recuerdos de cuando era niña y jugaba a las escondidas en este lugar

Me echó sobre la cama levantando mi celular apagado, desde que decidí irme no habían pasado más de 12 horas pero tengo la vaga impresión de que estaría lleno de mensajes y no pararía de sonar si lo prendo y tú me llamarías para saber dónde estoy con un tono de preocupación y probablemente yo muy estúpida te diga dónde es que me encuentro

Y se pondría peor si quisieras venir….no es que lo vayas a hacer pero no puedo permitir abrir esa posibilidad

Pero necesito escucharte

Soy débil

No que estaba decidida a alejarme de todos y más aun de ti?

Y tan solo medio dia después estoy dudando de no sé qué hacer, muriéndome por llamarte solo para escuchar su voz y tu regaño por no avisar donde estoy

El escucharte me va a matar

Y también me va a tranquilizar…. es como una adicción que no puedo resistir hasta ahora no sabía que tan fuerte era pero lo puedo sentir con tanta intensidad que molesta

Rendida prendo mi celular y lo dejo caer a un lado

Repaso en mi mente que más idioteces voy hacer el día de hoy  
>Espero que no muchas<p>

Mi mente regresa al mundo real al escuchar el tono personal de ti Natsuki

Fue menos tiempo de lo esperado apenas unos minutos en que creí que no sonaría

Jugueteo con el aparato entre mis manos dejando que suene unos momentos lamentándome en ese pequeño lapso el hecho de ser tan débil y endeble de voluntad

Pero me digo a mi misma que no es mi culpa ser así

-hola.-contestó por fin con la vista perdida en el techo  
>-Shizuru que ha pasado.-mentiría si te dijera que tu tono preocupado no me hace feliz<p>

Que me pongas atención es la peor droga la cual necesito cada día no importa que tanto daño me provoques lo vale

-ara ara…porque la pregunta?.-finjo inocencia de no saber que sucede  
>-como que porque!...tu celular ha estado apagado todo el dia y cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa no estabas…me puedes decir dónde estás?...-esa furia en tus palabras son divertidas<br>-mmm vaya no pensé que me estarías reclamando como si fuera tu pareja solo por no decir nada…  
>-c..callate y dime donde estas…todos están preocupados por ti y tu bien gracias.-suelto un pequeño alarido de alegría imaginándome como está tu expresión en estos momentos entre avergonzada y furiosa<p>

Contigo siempre tiendo a imaginar situaciones que no pasaran…es divertido dejarse llevar pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad es frustrante saber que nada es verdad

-estoy bien no te preocupes por mi.-susurro con seriedad y es que no puedo evitar sentirme triste por lo que ha pasado y el motivo por el que acabo de huir de la capital.-tu como estas?...-

El silencio se hace presente unos momentos

Tal vez te diste cuenta de mi seriedad…

Podría ser?

-qu…que está pasando…-te escuchó decir titubeante.-dime donde estas…-ahora tu eres la que suena fría y rígida  
>-no te pongas asi estoy bien no me pasa nada malo y no estoy secuestrada o algo así.-intentó aclarar las cosas.-mmm pero me temo que no te puedo decir donde estoy.-agrego tranquila<br>-q..que?...estas muy extraña Shizuru déjate de juegos y dime donde estas para ir a recogerte.-  
>-recogerme?.-suspiro levemente sintiéndome muy bien al escucharte decir algo como eso…el que tengas ese buen gesto para conmigo me sienta bien sin embargo….-no creo que puedas.-no puedes….-no estoy en la ciudad Natsuki lo siento.-digo cerrando los ojos intentando hacerme la idea de cómo puede ir la conversación<br>-que?!.-exclamas desencajada.-d…déjate de bromas Shizuru, sé que tienes un humor retorcido pero es demasiado  
>-no es broma.-pronuncio con firmeza.-estoy en otra parte pero eso no es lo importan…<br>-c..como que te fuiste de la ciudad…asi sin más?..-me interrumpes de mala manera.-ya te dije que dejó de ser divertido  
>-no estoy de bromas Natsuki…realmente estoy fuera.-<p>

"Y es por tu advertencia" quiero decirte pero no me atrevo….nunca me atrevería a exponerme de esa manera

ya nunca mas

Suficiente dos veces…una tercera ya no

-te fuiste de viaje y no me lo dijiste?.-me reclamas?

Puedo identificar tu tono….bueno sabía que lo harías, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también estaría molesta y preocupada….aún más que tú, así que está bien, no puedo culpar tu actitud

-si lo siento pero fue algo de improvisto….es algo así como un retiro espiritual.-

-donde estas.-dices cortante como si mi reciente explicación no te importara nada

-es un secreto.-murmuro por lo bajo algo divertida porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que tomármelo de esta manera; es la única forma en que puedo estar hablando contigo sin descontrolarme.-  
>-déjate de juegos por favor.-susurras<br>-lo siento me prometí a mí misma que no iba a decir nada a nadie y sé que estas preocupada pero no lo estés…gracias pero estoy bien.-exclamo sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación  
>-…no tiene sentido.-te escucho decir.-porque tan de repente estás haciendo esto?...me dices que se te ocurrió así de la nada salir de la ciudad sin decir nada a nadie?...-es difícil de entender lo sé, debes estar confundida porque no soy de actuar tan impulsivamente como lo haces tú<br>-así es.-contesto divertida.-no te preocupes que estaré segura y la pasaré genial.-espero que ya no estés preocupada o por lo menos dejes de estarlo

"Por favor"

-por qué?...por qué estás haciendo esto.-vuelves a preguntar  
>-lo necesito.-respondo con el mismo tono en que tengo que seguir la conversación.-y no sigas insistiendo con esas preguntas porque ya no te diré nada.-advierto no sin antes amenazarte de que colgaré si no lo cumples<br>-e..es que no entiendo qué diablos te pico para q…  
>-Natsuki.-susurro su nombre como advirtiéndole de que esta era su última oportunidad para no hacer que cuelgue<br>-tsk…-espetas con amargura mientras que yo empiezo a reír, a veces es muy predecible lo que haces.-solo dime que estarás bien donde sea que estés…  
>-si, ya te lo dije…gracias por preocuparte.-con actitudes como esta me haces confundir un poco, pero luego recuerdo que lo que me hace confundir es mi esperanza que quiere ver algo que no es en esa señal de atención y preocupación que me das…y son tan pocas las veces que te portas así conmigo que eso provoca que me descontrole un poco<p>

Pero solo un poco

Nada que no pueda manejar

-vale.-lanzas como respuesta estas molesta…muy molesta  
>-tu como estas….como te fue en la carrera.-lo había olvidado pero hoy era el inicio de campeonato nacional de GP donde eres la deportista a vencer.-ganaste verdad?.-<br>-si lo hice…-respondes sin muchos ánimos  
>-en serio?...pero suenas como si hubieras perdido.-comento por lo bajo<br>-si bueno me acaban de malograr el día.-exclamas sarcástica siendo un tanto directa conmigo  
>-tanto te importo?.-contraataco en un vago intento por molestarla aún mas.-si es así dímelo y me lo pensare para volver.-<p>

Te conozco bien

Tanto que se lo que vas a decir

Puedo anticiparme a tus respuestas y eso me motiva y me da confianza a que pueda manejar la situación

-no digas idioteces.-lo sabía.-si quieres perderte por ahí pues tu problema ya no me importa

Eres tan predecible que casi lo repetí en mi mente esa última frase que dijiste

-qué bueno.-sé que lo dices por molesta pero si te importa….sé que no tanto pero ese poco hace que me sienta bien.-vale ya tengo que salir…  
>-cuando regresas.-<br>-realmente no había pensado cuando regresar.-digo sincera.-es que todo resulto tan inesperado  
>-eh ya déjate de juegos, dime por lo menos cuando regresas de tu viaje o lo que sea que estés haciendo.-<br>-te estoy diciendo que no lo sé, realmente no tengo idea.-me rasco la mejilla pensativa.-te lo diré en cuanto lo tenga

-eres una idiota sabes?.-vuelvo a reír, es que me gustas demasiado cuando estas enojada  
>-vale podría ser hasta mañana o tal vez nunca como te dije es algo bizarra la situación…<br>-ya fue suficiente...dime donde estas en estos momentos….no me obligues a ir a buscarte.-si como no, tus amenazas no son creíbles  
>-me estas amenazando?.-vuelvo a reír.-y bueno que me harás cuando me encuentres?...espero que no intentes aprovecharte de mí.-digo con fingida inocencia<br>-eres imposible.-dices a rabieta

Mientras yo sigo partiéndome de la risa intentando comprender si realmente sabes el significado de la palabra que acabas de lanzar

Yo creo que no

Imposible es estar a tu lado sin poder impedir que mis deseos se desaten en mi mente

Imposible es intentar no perderme en ese par de ojos verdes que me atrapan cuando me miran fijamente

Imposible es estar hablando ahora contigo y no ser capaz de decirte que estoy huyendo de ti hasta encontrar una manera de hacer posible estar junto a ti sin que me rechaces

Cosa que no podrá ser porque alguien saldrá herida al final

Y espero ser yo en el peor de los casos

-ya me tengo que ir…..-repito sintiéndome victoriosa de la situación.-te llamo más tarde.-

Me echo sobre la cama y apago el celular de nuevo

poco a poco siento el cuerpo pesado

El desvelo del día de ayer me pasa factura y el viaje acrecienta el cansancio

Pienso que no es mentira lo que te dije de no saber cuándo regresar

Si no encuentro alguna manera de arreglar mis problemas contigo entonces podría darse que realmente no regrese

Lo de la universidad no es problema, mis calificaciones son tan altas que podrían aceptarme como estudiante de intercambio en otros países y como dije el dinero no es un problema por el cual tenga que preocuparme

Entre más intento buscar una solución el pánico se apodera de mi es que no hay respuesta

Estoy loca por ti

Estoy desesperadamente atrapada por ti

Obsesionada como no tienes idea

Quiero que haya una solución…realmente la quiero ver

La quiero encontrar

Pero entre más lo pienso…me doy cuenta de que tal vez no haya forma

"eres imposible" susurro con el semblante abatido

"quiero encerrarte y que solo seas mía" es mi deseo más profundo

No puedo engañarme

Puedo fingir con otras personas la chica perfecta que soy incluso contigo, pero es una máscara, la verdadera Shizuru puede ser realmente alguien diferente, egoísta, manipuladora, cínica, fría….todo lo vale para que obtenga lo que quiero

Y eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo

"encerrarte"

Pero no te preocupes ese lado jamás saldrá a controlarme

Esa parte esta reservada solo para mis fantasías y delirios

En ese sueño en el cual estoy a punto de caer

Solo en mi mente puede salir

Pero no dejes que te engañe…..

Cierro los ojos al ya sentirme sin fuerzas incluso para pensar dejando que mi mente se traslade una vez más y deseando en ese pequeño lapso inconsciente soñar contigo como lo hago todas las veces que duermo

Soñar que estas a mi lado

Soñar que estamos solas en mi habitación y me miras con deseo

Soñar que me dices que no puedes soportar estar sin mí ni un mísero instante

Soñar que me dices "te amo" con tal sinceridad que me doy cuenta de que es un sueño….y es tan triste que a veces pero solo a veces quiero despertar pero ahora solo me dejo llevar...

Deseando que no acabe nunca y al mismo tiempo que termine en este instante

Abro los ojos con pereza mientras me remuevo entre las sabanas intentando ocultarme de la luz que se cuela por la ventana

Siento un pequeño dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca

Me he pasado la semana entera desde que llegué a Kyoto entre fiesta y fiesta…alcohol y copas aunque no es mi estilo pude adaptarme muy bien al asunto sobre todo teniendo a Julieth como mentora

He seguido sus enseñanzas y debo decir que soy una buena aprendiz, aunque claro, trato de no excederme de llevar a cuanta mujer se atraviese por mi camino a la cama

Y pude hacerlo

Cada día tuve la oportunidad y nose si estar satisfecha conmigo misma por no hacerlo o estar arrepentida por dejar escapar ese tipo de oportunidades

Bueno no es como si fuera difícil flirtear para mi

Es algo sencillo pero aun asi…

…lo cierto es que me siento atrapada

Sigo atrapada por ella….

…me fue inevitable no extrañarte durante mis vacaciones forzadas

Al final siento que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo…el objetivo no se cumplió aunque debo admitir que lo pase bien

Salgo de la ducha y me visto rápidamente para desayunar, no soy de tomar mucho asi que la resaca es leve

Me detengo un momento al salir de mi cuarto ya que veo como una desconocida silueta sale de la habitación de lado toda desarreglada acomodándose la ropa

-buenos días.-digo con burla.-

La chica sintiéndose pillada me mira con la expresión roja y se queda de piedra sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer

Esto ya había pasado un par de veces

Julieth tiende a llevar a algunas de sus conquistas de una noche a su cama, a veces solo a veces se va a la casa de la presa en cuestión

-hola.-dice algo nerviosa mientras cierra la puerta.-ehm…un gusto conocerte

-igualmente.-respondo mientras niego con la cabeza aguantando la risa mientras veo la silueta bajar desesperadamente casi tropezando en las escaleras y y murmurando algo que no llego a escuchar

-ah que buena manera de empezar el día no crees?.-me dice Julieth que se asoma con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado

-vale sí que la pasaste bien anoche eh.-digo con burla

-mmm deberías hacer lo mismo.-dice mientras sale hacia el baño

Yo tan solo le sonrió y lo pienso un poco, no es que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, simplemente no es mi estilo

Aparte de que se me ha hecho imposible sacarme la imagen de Natsuki de la cabeza

Y suena irónico pero en este tiempo en que he estado alejada de todos solo ha provocado que sienta más ansiedad por ti

Realmente estoy mal

Siempre supe que me obsesionaba

Pero no creí que pudiera llegar a ser tan intenso

Tanto que no me parece justo

No puedo evitar sentirme enojada conmigo misma y con mis sentimientos

De veras que he intentado detener lo que siento, pero mi corazón y mis pensamientos siguen pendientes, no se cansan…no se detienen

Y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque mi amor es asi, porque no puedo descansar por lo menos un momento y olvidarme de todo

Realmente algo le debe haber sucedido a mi corazón, debe haberse convertirdo en un tonto que esta cegado por amor esperando esperanzadoramente por esa persona que jamás vendrá

Pero es divertido pensar que si…

-porque tan pérdida Shizu.-levantó la mirada sobresaltada no me había percatado que había estado delirando desde hace unos minutos en la sala de estar, ahí sentada en total silencio.-como que te pasa muy a menudo.-dijo un tanto preocupada mientras se restregaba la toalla en la cabeza e iba a la cocina por un poco de jugo

-en serio lo crees?.-respondo con el mismo tono.-es que a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme desde cuando mi prima se ha convertido en una mujeriega de primera  
>-como que cuando.-exclamó con burla.-desde siempre he sido asi<br>-como que yo te recuerdo algo diferente.-bromeo  
>-que va.-dice un poco molesta y avergonzada y es que cuando éramos niñas era muy retraída, el cambio había sido demasiado brusco, si no fuera por el físico no sería capaz de reconocerla<p>

Nos quedamos unos minutos conversando pero ya no podía soportar la situación, tenía que regresar al menos un día o dos para verla

Asi que como iba a volver tan solo aliste una pequeña mochila, julieth me miró curiosa pero no le comenté los motivos, solo le dije que regresaría a recoger algo que había olvidado en la capital así que por el momento se olvidara de usar la habitación en la que yo estaba en una de sus salidas nocturnas

Partí de vuelta a primera hora

No pude evitar sentirme un tanto mal porque nada había resultado como lo había planeado, aunque si me había divertido y mucho con las salidas nocturnas el principal objetivo no había podido cumplirse

En parte era mi culpa, en realidad todo era mi culpa

Si yo fuera un poco diferente y no tan obsesiva tal vez podría manejar mejor la forma en que debo llevarme contigo

Durante el transcurso intentaba pensar en algo ni si quiera muy bien en que, lo único que quería era ocupar mi mente en cosas sin importancia a ver si por lo menos me calmaba un poco

La verdad es que eso al final no funcionó

Salí resignada del tren y fui directo al paradero, recordó que como era fin de semana probablemente estuvieras en carrera, hoy se corría la segunda fecha del campeonato nacional de GP

Me apresuré para llegar ya que la hora me indicaba que terminaría, todos los años son lo mismo, nunca me pierdo cada competencia en la que participas y me sé los horarios de todos los eventos en los que estas… cuando empiezan y cuando terminan

Para mi mala suerte llegué justo cuando había terminado, bueno para ser exactos minutos después, aunque pude escuchar antes de llegar a las tribunas por los altavoces que habías ganado como casi siempre

No podía estar más feliz, aparte de que todos los pensamientos que me tenían sin respiró se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia opacados solo por verte

No podía evitar preguntarme que tanto me extrañaste

A cada pasó que daba hacia la pista me imaginaba que al verme estarías enojada y mucho porque no te había respondido ninguna de tus llamadas, ni había dado señal de vida, ya estaba lista para prepararme para el enojo de tu parte

Pero no para lo que realmente sucedería….

Al verte a lo lejos con tu peculiar traje encuerado negro y rojo no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, te vi celebrando con Mai, Mikoto y las demás que te felicitaban alegremente

Apresuré el paso y cuando sentí que ya estaba cerca me detuve abruptamente y entonces la sonrisa se desdibujó de mi rostro y empecé a sentir ese dolor tan intenso que me quitó el aliento

La imagen de tu figura siendo atrapada por los brazos de Nao por detrás me dejó en shock pero lo que provocó ese impacto inesperado en mi fue el beso que se dieron cuando Nao se apoyó en tu cuello

Y yo…no podía respirar

Sentí como todo perdía sentido a mi alrededor al ver mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad

Quería estar furiosa, quería estar enojada contigo….

Quería odiarte en ese efímero instante pero no pude

Me encontraba devastada y me quedé tan solo mirándote, ahí tan feliz y alegre alrededor de otros brazos

Sonreías hermosamente…. estaba feliz

Pero yo quería que no fuera cierto

Pero lo era

Y entonces te percataste de mi presencia, pude ver cómo me mirabas entre la gente que ya se iba y pasaba

levantaste la mano en señal de saludo, estabas con el semblante entre enojada pero sorprendida pero podía notar esa sensación de inmensa alegría en tus ojos

En esos orbes verdes que brillaban como no recordaba antes

Bajé la mirada desconcertada, no era lo que me esperaba que sucediera

El dolor en el pecho apenas y me hizo reaccionar temerosa de que los demás vieran como moría

levanté la mano como respuesta sonriendo levemente y acercándome al grupo

-Ara ara Natsuki escuché que acabas de ganar.- te dije mirándote a los ojos con el semblante de siempre, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.-felicidades.-expresé sincera viendo de reojo a Nao que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro

Como debe ser

-gracias.-exclamó molesta.-pero donde fue que te metiste todo este tiempo.-me reclamó aprensiva

Dolía demasiado verla tan feliz….

Y no era porque yo había regresado….

Nao era la razón de ese cambio

Mi mente me jugó sucio todo este tiempo, y la esperanza fue su vil cómplice y es que me hicieron creer que cuando llegara este momento estarías feliz solo por verme…por estar de nuevo contigo….

Que cruel pueden ser las circunstancias

-es cierto Shizuru, donde te metiste todo este tiempo.-habló Mai que estaba detrás mío.-  
>-les avise que me alejaría de la ciudad a hacer un pequeño retiro.-<br>-retiro?.-Preguntó Mikoto.-mmm acaso te quieres convertir en monja?.-pronunció curiosa

Fingí reir, mientras seguía muriendo

De nuevo los pensamientos se agolparon en mi cabeza

Las emociones menguaban mi cuerpo, la desesperanza me abatía y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que poner mi mascara y seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien ante los ojos de los demás, ante tus ojos que me preguntaban si había estado bien todo este tiempo

Y yo respondía que si…

Pero no era verdad

Nunca fue verdad

ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca estuve bien a tu lado

Menos ahora

Pasaron los minutos y el grupo decidió irse un rato a festejar a uno de los bares de la ciudad, no es como si fueran a quedarse a tomar como locas pero la situación lo ameritaba, todo sea por la ganadora de las dos primeras fechas del campeonato nacional y asesina de mi corazón

No tenía ganas, no quería ir, pero no se me ocurría alguna buena excusa y para cuando me di cuenta fui arrastrada por el grupo

No sabía que hacer

Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió era seguir fingiendo y actuar como si todo estuviera fluyendo de la manera correcta, gastándole unas bromas a Natsuki o molestando a Nao debes en cuando o retándole a Mikoto a ver quien bebía mas

Al final de la jornada todo había resultado bastante bien

Estaba segura

Nadie se había percatado lo mal que estaba, especialmente tuve cuidado contigo Natsuki, tenía miedo que pudieras haberte dado cuenta pero ya no estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, tal vez en otra circunstancia si estaría aterrada por hacerte notar que no había nada malo conmigo…pero ahora

Era alguien derrotada

-a donde se fue Nao?.-pregunté al darme cuenta que estaba a solas en la barra contigo, pude notar como seguías con esa sonrisa alegre que no había dejado de ver desde que regresé.-  
>-se fue con Mikoto y Mai al baño porque bebieron de mas.-dijo apenas.-todo es tu culpa<br>-mi culpa?.-me señalé ingenua  
>-claro que si; siempre tiendes a hacerlas competir y las dos no se miden.-<br>-cierto.-sonrío recordando cómo es que había empezado todo.-ok lo siento.-

Ambas reímos y luego nos quedamos en silencio

Era extraño porque no era para nada incomodo, era simplemente raro

-y que tal estuvo tu retiro.-preguntó para cortar el momento  
>-bueno me he divertido un poco.-dije sincera<p>

Durante ese breve momento en que estuvimos solas conversamos como siempre, tanto que hasta se me hacía difícil creer que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien

Pero por dentro estaba hecho un lio, no había tomado mucho como para hacer una estupidez aunque ganas no me faltaban

Pero no me atrevía a decirte nada

Me sentía traicionada de alguna manera pero luego recordé que solo soy tu mejor amiga asi que no debía ponerme en otro rol que no fuera el de una amistad sincera

Sentía demasiadas cosas como para no pensar claramente, felizmente mi última voluntad no me lo permitía

Recordé también que siempre quise robarte un beso, pero sabía que te molestarías aunque si solo eso pasara encantada lo hubiera hecho miles de veces pero el detalle que me impedía hacerlo es el miedo que tengo de perderte

pero…ya te he perdido no?

-Natsuki te he visto muy acaramelada con Nao.-dije fingiendo molestarla.-acaso tú y ella….  
>-no se te escapa nada eh?.-exclamó divertida.-hace unos pocos días que estamos saliendo….nose como pasó pero me alegro que haya pasado y nadie lo cree hasta ahora…es decir siempre parábamos peleando sin ninguna razón…aunque admito que siempre era divertido<br>-como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso.-dije soportando el peso de esas palabras.-y eso es lo que acaba de ocurrir en tu caso, felicidades Nat.-agregué sincera

Esas últimas palabras no eran fingidas

Era la declaración de mi derrota, de una batalla que tuve perdida antes de empezar

En ese momento ya no era capaz de soportarlo

-vale fue un día muy agotador.-me tomé la cabeza cansada.-iré a casa a descansar  
>-aún es temprano porque no te quedas más tiempo eh?.-<p>

Apenas reí

-la próxima vez sí?.-entonces te diste cuenta

te diste cuenta de que algo me pasaba, lo pude notar en tus ojos justo cuando estaba por despedirme pero no dijiste nada, tan solo asentiste diciéndome que tuviera cuidado al salir

Empecé a llorar camino a casa, todo el trayecto

Te había perdido

Aunque nose si esa era la palabra exacta si nunca te llegué a tener

Me quedé toda la noche en mi cuarto sin poder dormir

Sin querer dormir

Deseando que el dolor terminará pero a cada segundo se volvía más intenso

Me quedé en silencio con las luces apagadas hasta que amaneciera recordando todos los momentos contigo y sobre todo mis sentimientos que seguían ahí pero ahora rotos, hecho añicos

Todo el tiempo que pase contigo

Los buenos y los malos

Los divertidos y los tristes

Todos fueron increíbles

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi rostro al recordarlos….

Ahora era un poco menos doloroso

Y es que me sentía por lo menos satisfecha….tardé en entenderlo

No había arrepentimientos

Había dado todo de mí para que caigas rendida a mis pies

Di lo mejor, todo lo que pude dar….no tenía remordimientos porque puse todo lo que tuve al alcance de mis manos para que tú me vieras de manera diferente al de una amiga….hice lo que pude

Solo me faltó hacer lo "imposible" para que terminaras amandome pero no…

"Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser"

Y realmente no pudo ser….

...

Miro a través de la ventana divagando entre recuerdos y presentes

Estas semanas habían sido muy duras para mí y no me había podido recuperar, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta de si me sucedía algo, menos tú

Al final no tuve los ánimos suficientes para volver a Kyoto con Julieth sino que tan solo me quede en mi departamento e hice la misma rutina que hacia todas las vacaciones, salir de paseo con las chicas o ir a acampar

No podría decir que eso aliviaba mi dolor, solo lo acrecentaba porque no era capaz de soportar verte a ti y Nao juntas todo el tiempo y yo estaba relegada a estar fuera de tu alcance, de ya no estar a tu lado

Era insoportable

Lo único que calmaba un poco las ansias eran tus llamadas Nocturnas a la misma hora para hablar como siempre hacíamos, para no alterar la rutina que se había creado con los años, esa rutina que no se había roto hasta antes de hacer mi retiro el cual consistía siempre en una llamada 5 minutos antes de la hora de dormir

Esos 5 minutos siempre fueron los mejores momentos de todos los días y esa rutina fue emocionante y divertida, jamás me cansaría de ello…

Jamás lo haría….

Curiosamente ya era la hora en que debía llamar

Sonreí de medio lado tomando el móvil entre mis dedos, jugando un poco con él, esperando tu llamada

Hasta que por fin llegó

-el número que usted ha marcado no existe por favor revise…  
>-no es gracioso.-escuché decir con ese tono cansino que tanto me divierte.-<br>-para mi si lo es.-respondo sin poder evitar que mi tono de voz delate mi estado

Y es que he estado fingiendo tanto tiempo que ya no puedo y cuando me di cuenta de ello no tuve otra opción que tomar esta decisión

-estas bien?.-preguntó apenas.-no has venido a las clases estos últimos días asi que todos están preocupados  
>-ya me dijiste eso mismo ayer.-comenté quitándole importancia pero sonaba muy melancólica como para que no te dieras cuenta de que sucedía…sin embargo ya era tarde<br>-dime que pasa.-a veces me sorprendes y es que nunca eres de tomarse las cosas con seriedad, excepto en contadas ocasiones cuando estas preocupada por las demás  
>-estas preocupada por mí?.-inquirí curiosa<br>-claro que si idiota…como puedes preguntarlo.-te has dado cuenta

Te has dado cuenta de que mi problema es serio

Lo puedo notar en cómo me hablas, en ese sutil detalle me doy cuenta, aunque no es como si dudara de todas formas pero aun así me alegró un poco saber eso

Que sigues preocupándote por mi

-te acuerdas de mi retiro?.-imaginé el rostro de confusión que tendrías ahora por mi repentina pregunta

Tardaste en responder

-que hay con eso….-  
>-quería probar una cosa.-dije un tanto dolida sin saber porque.-mmm sabes ha sido agradable estar con ustedes, con Mai, Mikoto, Nao, y las demás…. diles adios de mi parte si?<p>

Seguro que no entendiste lo que acabo de decir no?

No entendías lo que estaba pasando; lo supe por el nuevo silencio que se formaba entre nosotras

-p..porque te despides.-preguntaste curiosa, intentando pensar que se trataba de algún mal juego que se me ocurría, he de admitir en todo este tiempo que hemos tenido la rutina de las llamadas te gasté una broma que otra por eso que eres es un tanto cuidadosa cuando hablo

Sin embargo esto no es una broma...es por el bien de ambas

-te voy a extrañar.-cerré los ojos y suspiré con tristeza.-no hagas muchas locuras si?  
>-de nuevo con eso Shizuru?.-resoplas molesta recordando seguramente lo ocurrido aquella vez en la última conversación telefónica que tuvimos.-no me digas que te estas yendo de nuevo de retiro…estas locas si ya estamos en clases<br>-no para nada.-susurré aguantando que mi voz no sonara quebrada.-  
>-entonces?.-suenas impaciente<p>

Vuelvo a reír mientras bajó el celular un momento pare reunir un poco de valor para poder seguir fingiendo solo un poco mas

-adiós Natsuki.-susurré agotada tiritando mis emociones  
>-deja de jugar si?...no es gracioso…este tipo de bromas no son graciosas…tu humor es muy retorcido sabes.-<p>

De chica impaciente y nerviosa a chica que no cree en mi despedida

Asi eres tú

-deja de jugar o iré a tu casa a golpearte y hablo en serio.-intento reir para no ponerme a llorar y no puedo evitar hacerlo

Y tú escuchas como lloro

-no…oye no….-no sabe que decir y yo tampoco sé que hacer.-iré a tu casa vale?...ok no te hare nada pero deja de llorar si?.-suplica

-no…no me encontraras en casa.-respondo entrecortadamente.-me voy del país…

No puedes responder

Esperó tu respuesta pero no escucho nada…pero sé que sigues allí

Estoy escapando

Pero es por el bien de las dos

No tengo remordimiento en haber intentado ganar tu corazón

Pero perdí….y soy una mala perdedora

Tan mala que pasado el tiempo puede que no acepte mi derrota

Y eso te haría infeliz

Yo te haría infeliz

Lo sé

Y por eso es que tomo esta decisión y espero que en este silencio que escucho como respuesta lo estés entendiendo

-adios Natsuki.-susurro por última vez tu nombre en mis labios

-señorita ya estamos por despegar, necesitamos que apague su equipo.-escucho decir a la azafata que se acerca a mi.-y abróchese el cinturón  
>-sí, disculpe.-digo apenas haciéndole caso<p>

Sostengo el aparato en mis manos

Me quedo observando con tristeza, abatida porque había pasado unos pocos segundos de escuchar su voz y se sentía como meses….

"espero que me recuerdas Nat" rezo en mis pensamientos mientras que colocó al piso el celular para ya no recogerlo

Y así romper el último vínculo que podría atarme a ella

-sabía que era imposible.-susurro mientras echo un vistazo a la ciudad y sus luces que cada vez se hacen más pequeñas….-lo sabía…

...

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

No puedo recordarlo…aunque la verdad si puedo, solo que no quiero hacerlo

No ha pasado un solo momento desde que me fui que no he podido dejar de pensarte, aun así el tiempo ha seguido su curso y ya me he acostumbrado a llevar esos pensamientos sin que me afecte mi vida diaria

Lo estoy soportando bien y el tiempo está haciendo que todo sea mas llevadero

Siento que lo estoy superando

Y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco feliz por eso

Sin embargo mi mala suerte parece haber vuelto, ya se me hacía raro que todo haya estado tan tranquilo durante 6 meses….

…la cuestión del caso es que necesito regresar para recoger los papeles para que mi cambio de universidad sea permanente y no de tiempo parcial que acaba de terminar

Lo más fastidioso es que esos documentos tienen que ser recogidos por la misma persona que solicita el cambio sin opción a que otra lo pudiera hacer por mí quitándome la oportunidad para no regresar de nuevo

El problema de volver me puso ansiosa las últimas semanas y le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, al final decidí comprar los pasajes de ida y vuelta de un solo día de diferencia, así es; estaría menos de 24 horas al final

No podía decir que tenia mal presentimiento de todo esto, el hecho de regresar a mi pais, a la ciudad de la cual escape daba una ligera posibilidad de encontrarme contigo o con alguien conocido y lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida

Probablemente estes odiándome por haberme ido así tan repentinamente…

Quien no lo estaría….

las demás seguramente también estarían molestas por no haberles dicho nada, haberme ido sin despedirme

Pero contigo era peor, estarás odiándome y aunque el solo pensamiento me deprime también estaría agradecida… si me odias entonces no habría peligro en el viaje que voy a hacer

Pasaría como si nada y eso es lo que yo quiero

Que ya no me notes….

Si me odias que mejor

Sé que he sido una cobarde pero todo lo hice por tu bien, alejarme fue mi vía de escape pero también te salve de mi misma, mis celos son enfermizos, mi obsesión te podría haber puesto en peligro….de haberme quedado ahora mismo probablemente ya habría planificado exitosamente la ruptura entre tú y Nao…

Las conozco bien a las dos y habría sido algo demasiado fácil de hacer y lo habría hecho

Dejándolas muy mal a ambas

Y a mí también

Pero no me interesaría con tal de que no estuvieras con nadie, no me habría importado herirte

Por eso es que me fui

Me quedo mirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad central, el viaje desde Francia me ha dejado agotada e incluso la ansiedad ha menguado un poco en mí

Mientras doy un vistazo desde la ventana del bus de esas calles conocidas no puedo estar un poco sorprendida, me siento temerosa de encontrarme con alguien aunque también respiro un aire de nostalgia

No es como si me hubiera ido años, pero el solo hecho de pensar que hoy será la última vez en que volveré estar aquí me hace sentirme un tanto confundida, no es que no me guste Paris, la ciudad en la que estoy estudiando es muy hermosa, definitivamente como en los catálogos que había leído alguna vez…todo es increíble, las noches son fascinantes cuando uno sale a caminar por las calles iluminadas del rio Sena es casi mágico…

Sin embargo no puedo compararlos…

Una será mi pasado y la otra mi futuro

Y mi pasado duele tanto que es mejor no volver a voltear atrás para verlo y sé que todo estará mejor

Doy un pesado suspiro, estoy temblando de miedo ahora que me encuentro en el campus universitario yendo a la oficina central, lo bueno es que entre facultades y pabellones, el campus es lo suficientemente grande y me da un margen de tranquilidad de que no vaya a toparme con alguien

Pero como si no fuera suficiente la mala suerte vuelve hacerse presente

Mai salía de una de las oficinas del alumnado Central de camino a su facultad y tan solo le bastó pasar su vista por un momento sobre mí que estaba caminando de frente en el pasillo para que me reconociera inmediatamente

Me quedé quieta de la impresión y mi rostro desencajado solo hizo delatarme mas

-Shizuru?.-levantó la mano con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia mi.-no puede ser realmente eres tú?  
>-qué bueno verte.-le devolví la sonrisa aunque por dentro no hacía más que maldecir la mala suerte.-ha pasado un buen tiempo<p>

Mai estaba sorprendida y alegre al verme, al parecer había olvidado la manera abrupta en la que me había ido o a lo mejor ella no se lo tomó a mal, aunque Mai no es de las personas a enojarse con alguien por mucho tiempo

Fue inevitable que por el encuentro nos vayamos a tomar una bebida a la cafetería para ponernos al día

Yo le dije casi arrepentida que había tomado una de las becas para estudiar al extranjero y ese era el motivo por el cual no me veían en la ciudad, Mai lo entendió inmediato y me respondió que no había porque pedir disculpas o algo por el estilo, que si el motivo era netamente por los estudios que mejor que haya tomado la decisión

-Paris?...no puede ser tienes mucha suerte.-reí con ironia

-si, es agradable.-respondí apenas mientras bebía a sorbos el café.-pero las primeras semanas fue muy difícil acostumbrarse, tarde en adaptarme por el idioma y el clima, en esta época el calor es agobiante.-

La conversación fluyó de buena manera, no podía quejarme, el hecho de que Mai al fin y al cabo no estuviera enojada me hacía sentir bien, además de que podía ponerme al corriente a través de ella y saber como están las demás

Fue un breve alivio que sentí al escuchar que tanto Mikoto como Haruka, Midori y las chicas estaban bien pero me di cuenta de que cuando explicó un poco e que estaban cada una de nuestras amigas no mencionó de quien realmente quería saber

-y que es de Natsuki.-bastó que solo la mencione para que su expresión cambie drásticamente

Me lanzó una mirada un tanto confusa pero por la manera en que estaba su semblante pude entender vagamente que no sabía que decir y parecía estar triste

Me sobresalté un poco esperando su respuesta en silencio, ella miró en otra dirección y seguía sin decir nada y eso solo me ponía más ansiosa

En ese pequeño lapso empecé a preguntarme porque diablos Mai estaba como estaba…te habría pasado algo?...la sola idea me provocó tal terror que temí entrar en pánico y lo iba a hacer si ella seguía sin decir nada…

-y bien?.-inquirí nuevamente  
>-no lo sé.-fue apenas su respuesta con la mirada perdida.-hace días que no la veo….<br>-cómo?.-no entendía…sin embargó solo ver a Mai me daba pistas de que estaba pasando.-q..que es lo que le ha pasado ya no se reúnen como antes?.-volví a preguntar, normalmente las chicas y yo tendíamos en temporada de clases reunirnos cada fin de semana, era una manera de que ninguna nos perdamos de vista del grupo que manteníamos desde pequeñas…

-siempre nos reunimos pero ella los últimos meses no se apareció…así que no podría decir cómo está pero sé que no anda bien…-expresó con tristeza.-creo que está muy mal si tengo que ser sincera

No podía creerlo….

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo los pensamientos sobre ti parecían atormentarme de nuevo

-pero y no van a las carreras a animarla?...-no tenía sentido

Mai me miró con una mueca negativa

-ya no participa.-  
>-no…no puede ser.-dije incrédula.-es lo que más le gusta hacer.-<br>-si, pero dejó de importarle.-respondió con el mismo semblante que el mío ya que ella también no parecía entender el cambio drástico en Natsuki.-se está apartando.-susurró.-como aquella vez cuando tuvo el accidente con sus padres…

Recordé entonces aquel recuerdo triste cuando su papá falleció en ese accidente de automóvil, y el golpe había sido tan duro que la personalidad fría y distante que tenias desde siempre se hizo aun peor

En ese tiempo tuve que quedarme todos los días en tu casa, incluso a dormir en la misma habitación para intentar recuperarte pero sobre todo que no te sintieras sola y dejaras esa personalidad solitaria que parecía querer atraparte y hacerte caer en un abismo…

Felizmente te pude recuperar

-hoy la encontré en el Parque Shinwa cuando iba de camino aquí.-expresó ella negando con la cabeza.-le insistí en que fuera a clases pero no me escuchó. Solo quería que la dejara en paz mientras subía a su moto y se perdía donde sabe dios donde.-agregó entre molesta y furiosa.-bueno por lo menos pude sacarle su número así que intentaré llamarle más tarde e irle a buscar.-  
>-y Nao?.-pregunté ya casi ida de mis pensamientos, ganas de ir a buscarte no me faltaban pero luego me acorde que yo ya nada tenía que hacer aquí.-que fue pensé que ella y Natsuki estaban en una relación<br>-duró solo un mes.-comentó Mai.-tuvieron una fuerte discusión y luego ninguna de las dos se volvió a hablar, creo que desde ahí noté ese cambio en Natsuki…desde ese momento poco a poco que empezó a perderse a tal punto de cómo está ahora…es frustrante sabes?...es decir a ella le gustan las carreras…si las dejó es porque está hundiéndose…

Nao…esa maldita

Me contuve las ganas de ir a buscarla para partirle la cara y es que ahora entendía porque Natsuki se encontraba en ese estado y quien era la culpable

Hice de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras de esa estúpida y cometer un homicidio pero eso no era lo importante ahora

Tuve una lucha interna en decidir que hacer, pero las palabras duras de Mai sobre ti me alertaron a tal punto que en esa lucha interna por ya no querer meterme en tu vida no pudo frente a la preocupación que empezaba a sentir

-podrías darme su número?...

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, mirando el techo de mi habitación jugueteando con el celular en la mano al mismo tiempo que daba un vistazo a mis papeles sobre mi traslado definitivo

Definitivamente yo no tenía vuelta atrás, no me iba a quedar

Sin embargo necesitaba hacerte entender tú situación

Pero no tenía el valor para llamarte, no sé porque, tal vez no quería escuchar tus reclamos o tener que soportar tu odio adverso por lo que hice

Tenía miedo de escuchar tu voz y que sonara quebrada

Tenía miedo de que me hicieras dudar después

Y es que en este punto no sabía lo que podía pasar si intentaba llamarte, todo era tan confuso que me hacía entrar en pánico, podría pasar cualquier cosa y eso me perturbaba

Sin embargo mi preocupación por ti pudo más y marqué el número que Mai me había dado en el papel de su agenda

Sonaba la espera mientras sentía como la ansiedad empezaba a consumirme, por un momento quise que nadie contestara y asi podría estar tranquila porque no sería mi culpa pero luego me arrepentí de ese pequeño deseo idiota y es que si no contestaba eso solo provocaría que yo te fuera a buscar y no estaría tranquila hasta encontrarte y hablar

Volví a marcar el número esperando impaciente una respuesta

Cuando estaba por rendirme la suerte pareció sonreírme por primera vez en mucho tiempo al escuchar que alguien contestaba

-si?.-me quedé en silencio al escuchar tu voz y no pude más que sonreír con tristeza al hacerlo.-quien es.-exclamó con voz fría y lleno de odio como si no quisiera que la llamasen no importa quien

Volví a quedarme en silencio encontrando el valor y las palabras necesarias de cómo empezar

-Natsuki.-susurré tu nombre, solo eso pude hacer mientras intentaba seguir reuniendo fuerza y lucidez para no dejarme llevar por mis emociones

El simple hecho de volver a escuchar esa voz había paralizado a mi corazón de una manera que no podía describir

Ahora el silencio era de t lado

Sabía que habías reconocido mi voz, más que saberlo era una vaga intuición pero esperaba a que fuera cierto

-Shizuru?.-respondiste pronunciando mi nombre  
>-es bueno escucharte después de todo este tiempo eh?.-<p>

Esperé pacientemente alguna respuesta pero solo escuché de nuevo al silencio hacerse presente

-eres tú.-dijo por fin mientras reía con ironía al otro lado de la línea.-eres tú….como te atreves a llamarme…

Pude escuchar el rencor con el cual me lanzabas esas palabras, un rencor crudo y frio que me hacía dar cuenta de que mis suposiciones anteriores habían sido ciertas

me odias

Y eso era perfecto….perfecto en todo sentido si no estuvieras en la condición en la que te encuentras; aun así tenía que escucharlo de tus labios, necesitaba oír para que pudiera calmarme no importa lo que doliera

No importa mis sentimientos

Si me odias y me lo dices entonces todo estará bien

Seria en parte feliz porque rompería todo vínculo contigo y es lo que necesitaba

Suspiré con temor mientras acumulaba la convicción de no dar vuelta atrás

-me odias Natsuki?.-

De nuevo el silencio se escabulle entre nosotras, no puedo evitar intentar imaginarme que está pensando, si es que aún está sorprendida por saber que soy yo quien la está llamando pero tan solo está en silencio

Tal vez aun no sale de su asombro

-no sabes cuánto.-pronunciaste cortante y con un dejo de dolor en las palabras haciéndome creer que si.-como te atreves a llamarme.-volvió a repetir con frialdad

Apenas reí un poco sintiendo el dolor por lo que decía

Irónicamente cuando estuve todo el tiempo junto a ti ocultando mi amor en silencio, temía que te dieras cuenta de que te seguía amando y eso provoque que me odiaras….ese era mi mayor temor o eso pensaba hasta ahora

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que realmente puede hacer que todo se venga abajo

Me doy cuenta de algo que puede quebrarme y dejarme en la absoluta oscuridad

Por lo que prefiero mil veces tu odio a que no te vea feliz

Prefiero tu rencor, que todos tus malos pensamientos sean dirigidos hacia mi y si eso causa que seas feliz….no me importa

-qué bueno.-susurro levemente.-eso era lo que quería escuchar

No tiene caso que intente remediar ese sentimiento que ahora tienes por mi

Para que…

-…con que esa siempre fueron tus intenciones?.-te escucho preguntar abatida.-esto es lo que siempre querias?.-  
>-no, lo siento…. mi humor retorcido no cambia aun.-respondo sonriente.-Natsuki solo te llamo para que sepas que tienes que seguir adelante…como siempre lo has hecho no importa lo que haya pasado.-….<p>

Te conozco muy bien Nat

Solo finges ser fuerte

Pero eres alguien fragil aunque no lo parezca, puedes ser dura y fría a primera impresión pero si alguien llega a conocer a la verdadera Natsuki se dará cuenta de que es una persona muy buena en el fondo, aunque a veces tus actitudes demuestren lo contrario…

-….sigue adelante Nat…no te rindas  
>-vaya vaya….-vociferas con burla.-ahora quieres remediar todo con unas simples palabras?...es eso!?... para eso estas llamándome?...quien te lo dijo?...acaso fue Mai que te contactó desesperada por mí?...<br>-algo asi…-respondo sin saber muy bien como continuar.-  
>-no, no intentes ayudarme después de que nos abandonaste a todos…después de que te fuiste asi de la nada!.-gritó culpándome.-no pienses que con una simple llamada puedes solucionar las cosas….por qué ahora eh Shizuru?…porque llamas justo ahora…y porque no lo hiciste antes!<p>

Tus palabras salían cual dardos envenenados pero yo entendía la rabia y la frustración que descargabas contra mí, no tenías otra forma de liberar tus emociones si no era con la gente que intentaba ayudarte y ahora la única a la que podías mostrar tu rabia era yo

-porque ahora lo necesitas.-digo apenas como casi burlándome de ella.-eres una niña a la que necesitan cuidar verdad Nat?...y ahora estás haciendo un berrinche por lo que te está pasando….intentas alejarte de todos solo porque las cosas no funcionan como quisieras  
>-no hables como si supieras mi vida…y no lo sabes así que cállate y no vuelvas a llamarme nunca más…no quiero escuchar tu horrible voz de nuevo!<br>-en serio?...eso solo parece un ruego desesperado en busca de atención….que estás buscando con tu actitud?...dejaste de hacer lo que más te apasiona solo porque crees que no puedes con tus problemas…que no puedes seguir adelante?

Que hipócrita puedo ser

Yo sí dejé de hacer lo que más quería que era quedarme a observarte sonreír cada tanto que lo hacías al día…. Eso es lo que mas me gustaba

y escapé

Pero tu no puedes Nat….debes ser mas fuerte que yo

-cállate!...tú no sabes por lo que he pasado…tú no sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a decirme nada, ni si quiera debiste llamar ahora…ya no quiero escucharte nunca más ni saber nada de ti!.-sueltas ahora un tanto diferente

Ya no pareces derrotada, suenas como la misma de siempre, al final al parecer el impulso por odiarme se transformó en motivación para que te des cuenta de que estás actuando cual idiota puedes ser y eso está perfecto

eres más fuerte que yo

Solo necesitabas una motivación y si esa es odiarme para salir de tu depresión no me importa…al fin y al cabo todo termina en esta llamada

-Nat…-me quedó un rato asimilando el dolor bajando el celular por un momento tiritando de miedo y con la sensación de querer tener ganas de llorar.-esa es la actitud.-te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cómo hacerte entrar en razón y ahora parece que lo he conseguido

"sé que estarás bien"

Cuelgo satisfecha sabiendo que por fin acaba de terminar

Aunque había recibido varios golpeas emocionales por la llamada todo había valido la pena, eso era lo último que iba hacer por ti, tenerte que empujar de nuevo para que no te pierdas era algo digno de como tenía que morir esos sentimientos que tuve por ti

No es un final feliz

Pero era el mejor final posible y con el cual estaba conforme

...

El sonido de la alarma de mi celular me despertó, faltaba poco más de una hora para mi vuelo y la noche empezaba a ennegrecer la ciudad

Me levanté de la cama, estaba con la ropa puesta debido a que solo había echado una pequeña siesta, alisté mi mochila en el cual llevaba los papeles y alguna que otra ropa que había dejado olvidada pero tendría que lavarla puesto que el polvo se había asentado en ellas

Tomé una breve ducha de 5 minutos y para cuando estuve lista para salir bajé de las escaleras y al hacerlo creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada

Fue solo un instante pero la vaga impresión fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa

Pude notar la silueta tan conocida por el rabillo del ojo, no necesite voltear a la puerta de salida para verla, no necesité escucharte o que dijeras algo para saber que estabas ahí…apoyada en la entrada

Esperando a que bajara

Me quedé quieta un momento mirando fijamente la pared, no entendía como supiste que estaba aquí, no me sorprende que estes dentro de la casa, al final de cuentas también tenías copias de las llaves

Pero no entendía como es que sabias que estaba de vuelta….

Reí divertida mirando la nada intentando creer que realmente estaba sucediendo, y porque justo en este último dia el destino parecía quererme poner a prueba…asi es, debía ser eso…quería saber si era capaz de superar una última prueba de dejar todo atrás…

-viniste eh Natsuki?.-pronuncié con diversión distendida casi con burla pero la verdad es que detrás de esa sonrisa que tenía estaba muerta de miedo apenas aguantando el peso de mi cuerpo con mis piernas que parecían que en cualquier momento perdería la fuerza y caería al suelo

Me di cuenta que tampoco me mirabas y no respondiste a mis palabras

Eso solo provocó que mi temor aumentara,

no recibir respuesta alguna empeoró las cosas

Al final opté por seguir mis movimientos como lo tenía planeado…como si no estuviera nadie

Te di la espalda y me fui a la cocina a sacar una de las latas de soda que aun guardaba desde mi partida pensando; en ese momento miles de cosas me daban vuelta la cabeza sobre todo como afrontarte porque para irme tendría que pasar por tu lado y sabía que no te ibas a mover

no me ibas a dejar ir tan fácil

Si habías venido era por alguna razón…

Y no estarías satisfecha hasta cumplirla

Irónica por la situación no tuve otra opción que regresar al pasillo para salir y entonces ahí pude verte de nuevo

Estabas como siempre con el cabello azul liso que caía hasta un poco más debajo de tus hombros, el rostro increíblemente hermoso como recordaba, con esa postura e impresión de chica dura y fría que la mantenías muy bien, pero ahora tu semblante frio y duro me hacía temblar viéndote apoyada en la pared y con tus ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto que ahondaba una sensación de nostalgia

Asi era como te recordaría siempre

porque si

no importa que estuvieras obstruyendo mi camino

yo conseguiría alejarme de ti

-me vas a dejar salir?.-pregunté con el mismo tono de antes y tampoco conseguí respuesta

Ni si quiera me dirigiste la mirada, te quedaste en la misma postura como si yo no hubiera dicho nada

me estabas ignorando?

Que bueno

Sonreí con gracia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Pero antes que pase por tu lado pusiste el pie bloqueando el pasillo

-Natsuki no estarás esperando a que conversemos no?.-dije con fingido tono de alguien que está en total control.-pensé que me habías dicho que no querías saber nada de mi.-agregué divertida

No podía tomármelo en serio, era por eso que tenía que fingir, actuar que no importaba, actuar para que tu odio se reforzara, pero era algo simple de decir y muy complejo de hacer, sin embargo ya lo había hecho tantas veces que me salía completamente natural y si había algo en lo que realmente tenía confianza era en esto

Contigo no podía tomármelo las cosas en serio…o mejor dicho necesitaba que pensaras que yo no estuviera seria…si te dieras cuenta entonces estaría perdida, porque estaba segura que cuando vieras la oportunidad tomarías el control y ya no lo soltarías

Menuda mujer complicada para encarar resultabas ser

-quien te crees que eres para haberme llamado.-pronunciaste con el mismo tono con el cual recordé la conversación telefónica, el mismo amargo frio y distante.-acaso porque eres Shizuru Fujino puedes hacer lo que quieres?.-

Entonces giraste el rostro y pudimos chocar miradas, pude ver fijamente tus ojos verdes posarse sobre mi cual esmeraldas reflejaban un rencor y un odio único que me hizo dar escalofríos pero sin embargo no deshizo mi faceta con la cual estaba dispuesta a luchar

Soy versátil en estos ámbitos

Demasiado hábil… mas que tú y eso, ambas lo sabemos

no puedes ganarme

-soy tu amiga por eso es que lo hice.-expreso casi indiferente.- deja de preocupar a las demás….

-vaya que hipócrita puedes ser.-espetas molesta.-desapareces como si nada y luego cuando vuelves intentas sermonearme?...y como es que si quiera puedes pensar que te sigo considerando una amiga después de lo que me hiciste.-

Sé que no puedo ser ya tu amiga

Ni si quiera alguien a quien puedas respetar

Eso lo tengo muy claro pero al menos si puedo hacerte entrar en razón entonces todo estará bien

-lo siento por haber hecho lo que hice.-exclamo sincera.-pero no me arrepiento de nada….

Ella ríe con rabia no encontrando el sentido a mis palabras

-por qué lo hiciste?...porque te fuiste.-

Sabía que esa sería tu siguiente pregunta y aun asi no me sentía preparada para responder….

Me quedé en silencio un tanto contrariada conmigo misma y esa debilidad la ibas a aprovechar; lo sabia

pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar….

-di algo…..-presionaste al ver que me quedaba callada.-menuda cobarde resultaste.-ahora tú eres la que parece burlarse de la situación y de mi, y yo por primera vez empiezo a dudar y es que esas últimas palabras me mueven el piso y el miedo empieza a colarse poco a poco

"Acaso sabes el motivo por el que me fui?"

El solo pensar en la posibilidad de que te hayas dado cuenta me asusta…pero no debo dejar que me ganes sin embargo no puedo responder a tu pregunta, realmente al final podrías haberte dado cuenta de mis motivos…

O tal vez siempre lo supiste y te negaste a creer?

-tú lo sabes?.-pregunté casi indiferente sin perder la compostura con la cual había iniciado desde el principio.-

volviste a enfocar tu mirada en mí

-si.-expresaste de una manera fría.- se porque te fuiste.-escuche tu susurro con malicia descubriendo mi verdad

Yo en ese momento asentí levemente, te había subestimado demasiado, todo este tiempo estuve confiada de que podría escapar sin ser descubierta, pero te habías adelantado a mis pasos, incluso tuviste la certeza de que yo estaría de vuelta…te diste cuenta con tan solo recibir la llamada…

-¿y aun sabiendo sigues odiándome?.-pregunté con una media sonrisa rota  
>-si.-más sincera no podías ser.-sin embargo puedo perdonarte….<p>

Abrí los ojos un tanto interesada, sabía que había una condición a cambio, Natsuki no era de las que no negocian algo tan complejo sin obtener algún beneficio a cambio

-agradezco tu oferta Nat…..pero mejor dejemos todo como está ahora.-

Yo ya estaba cansada de luchar

Durante estos últimos años había perdido la batalla por ganar tu amor y como consecuencia me había drenado emocionalmente a tal punto que ya no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie, nisiquiera para pensar en volver a retomar la estúpida idea de que tendré chances de nuevo….

No importa incluso si me dices que me extrañaste todo este tiempo o que me susurres que tus sentimientos mágicamente cambiaron y ahora estás enamorada de mi

Se que no será cierto

Y si aún lo fuera ya es tarde para las dos

te devuelvo la mirada y me pregunto si lo habrás comprendido….

-quieres que te odie?.-susurras  
>-lo que yo quiera ya no importa Nat….si tú quieres odiarme hazlo.-esbocé triunfante poniendo de nuevo las cosas en su lugar…tomando el control nuevamente.-no importa si me odias, yo siempre pensare en ti como mi mejor amiga…<p>

-amiga?...por que lo sigues ocultando.-vociferas molesta.-si ya sé que no me consideras solo una mejor amiga no?...es por eso que te escapaste…

No pude evitar sorprenderme un poco al ver cómo habías encajado las piezas de una manera tan simple, mi expresión era de total asombro y casi sentí las ganas de aplaudir

dedujiste fácilmente lo que me motivo a irme, no necesitaste que te lo confesara, incluso antes de la llamada probablemente ya lo sabias

Me tuviste entre tus manos todo este tiempo

Que astuta, algo casi impropio de ti, aun así no importaba las posibilidades que podías crear con mi verdad, no importaba lo que dijeras o intentaras hacer

No ibas a ganarme

Yo odio perder

Lo detesto más que nada

Y ya perdí una vez y lo acepté en mi corazón

Ahora Shizuru Fujino no tendrá una segunda derrota

Mi determinación y mi voluntad son las que deciden esta victoria

-olvidé que lo sabias.-susurré indiferente.-sin embargo las cosas han cambiado…

me miraste y por primera vez te vi dudar

Y esa postura tan triunfante que tenías se empezaba a desmoronar ante mi determinación

desvié la mirada preparada para develar mi gran verdad descubierta pero con una pequeña diferencia que me haría prevalecer y acabar con toda esta estupidez de una vez por todas

-tienes razón…te amé Natsuki.-te vi cerrar los ojos un tanto dolida por la pequeña confesión.-no sabes cuánto, bueno tal ves si….-sonrio apenas para que no me sienta tan expuesta.-lo hice hasta que ya no pude más…y cuando te vi con Nao entendí que no eras para mí, lo supe en el instante en que te vi con ella…. y es por eso que me fui….

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio como recordando algunos momentos, tal vez ambas pensamos un poco sobre aquella ves en que me declare y como me habías rechazado, no podías decir que fue un mal dia verdad?

-….entonces decidí por irme a Francia a estudiar y dejar que el tiempo transcurra y simplemente seguir, asi como debes hacerlo tú  
>-porque me lo dices ahora y no lo hiciste antes de irte?.-<br>-no estaba preparada y eso es porque te seguía amando.-lancé la mentira con mi habitual semblante mientras la miraba a los ojos comprensiva.-ahora que ya no….tengo el valor para decírtelo

Se quedó callada sin dejar de mirarme con una expresión que no podía descifrar

-ya no me amas?.-preguntaste apenas

-ya no.-respondí firme.-por eso que ahora puedo recordarte como mi mejor amiga, eso si no podrá cambiar

Que bien lo hago, tanto es así que no puedo evitar sentirme complacida conmigo misma viendo cómo se cree mis palabras

-no me di cuenta.-suenas arrepentida y no entiendo por que, tal vez te sientes culpable por lo que pasó.-no quería creer que mis suposiciones fueran verdad….cuando me llamaste y escuché tu voz después de tanto tiempo te quise odiar….pero muy dentro de mi sabia cuál había sido lo que te motivó a hacerlo, es por eso que vine a tu casa esperanzada de que estuvieses aquí para poder verte una vez más….

Sonreí sincera ocultando el leve dolor que me causaba escucharte tan agobiada y triste

-si, creo que ambas necesitábamos aclarar algunas cosas.-agregué melancólica  
>-si, creo que si.-comentó apenas.-pero no es suficiente para mí solo verte….<p>

Me encogí de hombros no entendiendo ese último comentario asi que tan solo te miré haciéndote saber que no entendía lo que habías dicho

-…estaba esperanzada de camino a tu casa…pensé que aun me amabas….  
>-a veces las circunstancias pueden ser muy crueles.-te respondí indiferente no entendiendo el juego que parecía haber comenzado.-pero eso en que cambiaría las cosas?<p>

Esto debía ser una broma no?

-en que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos.-

Abrí los ojos de la impresión de solo escucharte

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar sin alguna razón aparente y el pánico que parecia controlado estalló de repente

-q…que estás diciendo.-dije apenas intentando controlar mis emociones.-  
>-te amo….-pronunciaste triste y abatida porque así mi mentira se lo propuso<p>

Por mi parte sentía el corazón acelerado, y todo comenzaba dar vueltas a mi alrededor

Sé que había dicho que no importa lo que dijeras no me haría cambiar mi opinión pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada; pero no podía quedarme y no importaba ya su confesión

-tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo Nat.-susurré.-lo siento pero creo que tu confesión llegó tarde, mala suerte para las dos

Ella desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo quedamente entendiendo que era imposible, que nuestra relación siempre fue imposible y que el destino así lo quiso y no se podía luchar frente a eso y aceptando esa triste realidad bajó su pie dándome via libre a salir de casa y por fin regresar a Paris

Aunque eso ya no era lo que quería hacer pero ya estaba decidida

-Adios Nat.-me despedí una última vez al pasar por su lado…

No recibí respuesta…tampoco esperaba alguna por cómo veía tu semblante tan desencajado pero al final sabía que estarías bien, porque eras más fuerte que yo….

A cada paso sentía que dejaba el pasado atrás

Por fin había superado ese último obstáculo

A lo mejor y necesitaba decírtelo y el haber tenido esta última conversación había sido al final de cuentas liberador para las dos

Me sentía victoriosa pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sentí una fuerza que me empujó hacia la puerta mientras me daba vuelta y me agarraba de las muñecas

-que haces...-no entendía porque así de la nada estabas apretándome con tanta fuerza que me hacía doler las manos ahora puestas arribas mientras colocabas tu bello rostro a unos escasos centímetros del mío

Me miraste con dolor y culpa y volviste a bajar la cabeza como si no soportaras tenerme en frente

-sé que no tienes arrepentimientos Shizuru…-susurraste apenas conteniendo tu voz porque parecías no poder soportar la situación.-y yo también no quiero tenerlos…..  
>-de que hablas…<br>-eres una gran actriz.-vociferaste dudando de tus propias palabras.-tanto así que no sé si sigues mintiendo o me dices la verdad…..nunca pude saberlo…no importa cuánto te conocí jamás pude ver a través de tu mascara porque lo haces demasiado bien  
>-no estoy mintiendo Nat….-<br>-en serio?.-como si mi respuesta la molestara presionó con más fuerza mis manos tanto asi que sentí una leve oleada de dolor mientras sentía que apretaba más su cuerpo contra mi.-….no me importa lo que digas…no me vas a poder quitar esa duda…  
>-dejaste de confiar en mí?.-<br>-si…pero es porque estoy muerta de miedo….tengo miedo porque si te dejo atravesar esta puerta y te pierdo mi duda jamás se desvanecerá….y terminaré lamentándome para siempre porque tal vez y solo tal vez mentías…y quiero creer que si

Deja de hacerlo tan difícil Natsuki….

No me vas hacer dudar

Sin embargo poco a poco estoy cayendo

Tanto así que mi cuerpo quiere traicionarme

El tan solo sentir tu ser pegado al mío desencadenó que mis sentidos empezaran a nublarse así como mi capacidad de juicio…

Pero ya es tarde Nat

-lo siento Nat, si no confías en mis palabras no es mi culpa…

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi última palabra sentí un fuerte empujón y después dejé de pensar cuando tus labios capturaron los míos con tanta fiereza y vehemencia que me quitó el aire en un instante

tu lengua se hizo con mi boca al no encontrar resistencia y comenzó a devorarme de tal manera que ni si quiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

…y mi cuerpo no lo soportó

La sensación fue tan intensamente placentera que en esos breves instantes que me besabas yo perdí toda fuerza y resistencia

Mis manos contra mi endeble voluntad al saberse sueltas del agarre de Natsuki que ahora tocaban mi cintura rodeaban su cuello mientras poco a poco exigía por mas y en este punto creía que estaba soñando….

Pegaste más tu cuerpo al mío a tal punto de que me levantaste del piso sosteniéndome del culo y yo enredé mis piernas a tu cintura mientras seguía degustando de tus labios y de tu boca, poco a poco los gemidos tenues por la excitación por parte de ambas se hicieron presentes

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar y nos separamos pude recuperar la vaga lucidez por un efímero instante pero no tenía intenciones de zafarme de la posición en la que estábamos, se sentía demasiado bien como para romper el momento

Y como si nada me importara al dar ese breve respiro fui yo quien volvió a reclamar su boca y ella jadeó ante la rudeza con la que la busqué

Mi cuerpo delataba la mentira y tú parecía burlarte en el fondo mientras disfrutabas como me traicionaba mi determinación, como mi voluntad se rompía

Te convertías en la dueña de la situación a tal punto que yo estaba a tus pies deseando que siguieras así

El tiempo pareció transcurrir muy deprisa y para cuando me di cuenta estaba tendida en la cama y encima mio estabas perdida en la locura, tanto asi que ya te habías quitado tu polera y volvías a retomar el trabajo de quitarme el aire con tu boca…

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de la realidad

Intenté recuperarme

Quería salir del hoyo en el cual me habías empujado con ese primer beso pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que a cada segundo que transcurría yo ya quería seguir allí…quería seguir siendo devorada….

-detente por favor.-supliqué en un hilillo de voz que más sonó por obligación que por voluntad y sabías que si me hacía caso me perderías pues si te detenías ahora me darías la oportunidad de recuperar mi lucidez

-cállate mentirosa.- respondiste mientras levantaba el rostro y me mirabas a los ojos

Yo me perdí en ese color esmeralda que reflejaba mis orbes, no era capaz de hacer algún gesto o intentar moverme para zafarme, tan solo me dediqué a estar en silencio hipnotizada, apresada como siempre lo estuve de esta chica difícil…

De este amor imposible

Del cual no puedo escapar….del cual no me dejas escapar

"Es imposible" me repito mentalmente mientras rendida a tu mirada me acerco con lentitud a esos tentadores labios en un suave beso como no creyendo la situación y respondes con la misma intensidad…..

Los gemidos no cesan en la habitación, ambas hemos perdido la noción de la realidad mientras nuestros cuerpos sigue reclamando cubrir esa necesidad insaciable de la que nos hemos privado tanto tiempo

Las respiraciones entrecortadas son rotas por murmullos y quejidos sordos, acompasados de una manera salvaje…. mientras hacemos el amor no puedo evitar preguntarme como es que pude llegar a este punto….

-Shizuru!.-antes de caer rendida de cansancio es lo único que puedo escuchar….

Ese grito lleno de placer de Natsuki que se pierde a lo lejos mientras que mi cuerpo se aferra a ella y empieza a emitir espasmos incontrolables por mi propio orgasmo que me inunda los sentidos antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro…..

Al final no pude escapar…

No de ti Natsuki

Te convertiste en ese lobo salvaje y yo en la presa que cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba escapando no dudó en ir a correr para morder y devorarme

Y eso es lo que acaba de pasar…

Siempre pensé que era imposible que esto pudiera ocurrir pero lo que realmente era imposible y ahora me doy cuenta de ello es de que no puedo liberarme de este amor obsesivo ahora menos después de que acabo de probar su sabor

Y me gusta demasiado….

Sé que necesitare probarlo más y mas todos los días

Para calmar el vicio….

La única esperanza que me queda es creer que el efecto que causo en ti sea el mismo que el que tu me provocas

Pero no creo que eso pueda ocurrir

* * *

><p>Mai se removió acalorada entre las sabanas<p>

Ya hace un par de minutos que se había despertado pero el sol apenas empezaba a salir y la poca y tenue luz recién se colaba por la ventana

No pudo evitar reprimir un leve gemido al sentir como una mano apretujaba de forma inconsciente uno de sus senos, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no evitar gritar para no despertar a la responsable de ese "inocente acto…"

Su respiración se volvió forzada ya se sentía un poco sofocada por la situación y es que el hecho de tener a Mikoto durmiendo encima de ella utilizando sus pechos como almohada no era muy saludable que digamos

Lo peor del caso es que la chica gato de alguna manera entre sueños había colado una de sus manos por debajo de su polera hasta llegar a su pecho tocando directamente esa parte desnuda de su cuerpo le hacía delirar de calor

Los últimos días había sido una cruel tortura y es que Mikoto se decidía por dormir con ella debido a que tenía frio lo peor de todo es que no podía creer que fuera una excusa porque realmente las noches se habían hecho algo frígidas debido al cambio climático

Sin embargo para Mai las noches se había hecho muy calurosas

Infernales

Y es que Mikoto cada que dormía siempre tendía a pegarse a su cuerpo como si se tratara de un peluche, pero lo peor es que era muy movediza cuando dormía y en las madrugadas siempre se frotaba contra ella y a veces tocaba lugares muy sensibles como ahora lo que le provocaban que la pelinaranja se despertara…

Estaba muy sofocada ahora mismo no podía evitar pensar alguna manera de que esto se detuviera, tal vez si hacia funcionar la calefacción ya tenía la excusa para que siguieran durmiendo separadas

Ella no era de piedra y Mikoto ingenua no se daba cuenta de nada así que no podía culparla de provocarla y encender esa necesidad crucial de calmar su placer con una noche de sexo….

Volvió a reprimir un grito de placer al sentir como Mikoto apretaba otra vez su pecho producto de un espasmo por el sueño que tenia

Mai rió por lo bajo mientras se daba cuenta de que quería hacerle el amor a la chica gato, se moría de ganas por hacerlo

-Mai?.-la chica gato abrió los ojos con pesadez acostumbrándose a la luz pero por la expresión que tenía parecía que seguía en el umbral de los sueños.-Mai?.-repitió el llamado mientras se levantaba de a poco y veía el rostro de la chica que por alguna razón estaba rojo como si tuviera fiebre..

-e…estas bien?.- preguntó un tanto preocupada recuperándose de la somnolencia

Mai esta vez no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido producto de que Mikoto seguía apretando uno de sus senos

Para la chica gato escuchar ese quejido y ver la expresión de su amiga le hizo sentirse extraña y eso la hizo darse cuenta de donde estaba su mano intrusa aun asi no la retiro ya que se sentía bien…

-Mikoto tu mano.-jadeo Mai un tanto enojada

La aludida ladeó la cabeza al no entender muy bien lo que decía

Se quedó observando el bulto de su propia mano que sobresalía en la polera que cubría el pecho de la pelinaranja

-se siente bien?.-preguntó confusa

Mai abrió los ojos incrédula

-…si.-dijo sincera sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar con su propia respuesta

Mikoto ladeo de nuevo su cabeza y como de un acto impulso deslizo su mano libre por debajo de la prenda de Mai y tomó posición del otro seno de la chica

Un súbito calor pareció quemarle ambas manos de un momento a otro pero se sentía demasiado bien como para simplemente retirarlas…

-aa...ahora se siente bien también?.-preguntó sintiendo como ese repentino calor que empezaban en sus manos llegaba a su rostro, especialmente a sus mejillas…

Mai asintió con la cabeza perdida ante ese contacto que tenían y a la maldita sensación que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella

Imposible de controlar sus impulsos se levantó repentinamente hasta quedar a la altura de mikoto que estaba sentada sobre sus muslos desnudos

-si se siente bien.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras que tomaba su rostro sin previo aviso y la acercaba hasta plantarle un beso en los labios provocando que Mikoto se sienta totalmente confundida a tal punto que bajó los brazos y parpadeo de sobremanera

Mai le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba las manos y se iba al baño a darse una ducha ante la atenta mirada de la chica que seguía ahí quieta intentando comprender porque Mai había hecho eso

La pelinaranja sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro..

Agua fría para bajar el calor corporal y apagar un poco el libido que empezaba a sentir….era extraño porque pensaba que sería Mikoto quien despertaría en ella ese tipo de sentimientos, tampoco se imaginó cuan intenso podía llegar a ser

Aunque tenía un claro ejemplo de cuanto podía llegar a ser viendo a Natsuki y su relación con Shizuru que habían formalizado hace un par de meses

Le sorprendió un poco que lo hicieran al dia siguiente en que se vio con Shizuru aquel dia en la universidad y que donde ella supuestamente decía que se iría…al parecer Natsuki le hizo cambiar de opinión ese mismo día….pasada las semanas el cambio en Natsuki se hizo notar, regresó a clases y también a sus actividades deportivas

Era increíble, pasaban mayor tiempo juntas y se veian muy felices….especialmente por Nat que aunque parecía estar en las nubes por su pareja, estaba idiota por Shizuru a tal punto que se había vuelto extremadamente celosa….

Shizuru también lo era pero lo disimulaba muy bien como chica perfecta a diferencia de Natsuki que le sacaba de sus casillas el solo ver a Shizuru hablando con algún chico o chica que no conocía….se moría de celos…

Incluso los conocidos no estaban de todo salvos, Mai recordó que una vez fue a tomar té con Shizuru y como que Nat no la había reconocido y por poco se produce un mal entendido, Natsuki entró llena de furia dispuesta a matarla….

Felizmente la pudo reconocer

-pobre Nat…si que estas perdida.-lo peor del caso es que Shizuru parece saber de los celos obsesivos de su novia y los provoca adrede solo para verle molesta.-te tienen domada…pensé que eso sería imposible….supongo que estaba equivocada…

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo<p>

espero que les haya gustado mucho

espero con ansias sus criticas y comentarios

hasta otra oportunidad =D


End file.
